Dino Thunder: Return of Old Friends
by Christina96
Summary: This a revamp of PRDT ... Old Rangers return to help and old friend with his new team ... Yea i know summary sucks... Promise story is better updates will be hopefully a couple a week... can't promise that during school years though...maybe during school year one to two updates per month thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Since the season was very short I have changed some things **

**1. No Extra Zords: they will come in later only ones the DT knows of now are the original 3 that make the kids Megazord, Bracho zord, Drago zord and the stegazord.**

**2. No Triassic power FOR Conner just Battleizer **

**3. The Other zords will come along with the new rangers **

**4. The Mezodon Rover will no be a single cockpit zord I haven't decided yet its fate it might combine with the other ne ranger zords to form another Megazord **

Chapter 1

The last couple of days have strained the Dino Thunder team. After the secret of Mesagog's true identity, Trent has been stuck between a rock and a hard place trying not only to earn his honor as a ranger back, but to regain the trust of his fellow rangers. The attacks lately have been closer together than ever and the team is extremely tired. As the team walks in to the secret entrance they remove their helmets and find somewhere to sit. Hayley is at the computer trying to repair the zords from their last battle. Trent and Kira sit on the bottom steps of the layer that lead up into their teachers home Ethan and Conner sit next to each other on the floor, While Dr. Oliver takes a seat next Hayley by the computers. When the Rangers finally settle down they wiped the beading sweat off their foreheads trying to cool off. The weather didn't make matters better either, outside it was sunny and humid in California with a temperature 90 … but felt like 105. Today was one the hottest days of the year

"It's impossible we just don't seem to catch a break, first the battle after battle … now the weather… When will this end" Conner asked

"Conner is right Dr.O, what's next wake up calls in the middle of the night from Mesagog?" Kira asked

"I agree with them… we're also greatly outnumbered." Ethan said

Trent sat there nervous whether he should share his findings or not. He sucked it up and finally let them knew what he was thinking

"The only Brightside, I guess you can say in one form or another Mesagog is getting weaker … The last time I secretly visited my father on the island… Mesagog was having a difficult time control the humane side of himself I believe he going to try to separate himself from my father." Trent said

All heads perked up at Trent's notion, even Hayley turned around to listen.

"Are you sure about this Trent" Tommy asked his student.

"Yes I am Dr. O." Trent

"Still Trent I think it worse than better once he separates himself only God's knows what he'll do next …" Conner said, "were just a bunch of sitting ducks in colorful spandex"

As the kids continued to talk and argue Tommy seemed to space out a bit trying to see whether it was a good idea or not to bring up the subject of his latest studies. Hayley seemed to see the inner conflict and called him out on in it the whole room quieted and waited for Tommy to say something.

"There are more gems out there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Note sorry everyone … was sick the last couple of days … I am back and have three chapters written hopefully I'll get two up tonight…. BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS ! I tried to thank each one personally.. But I will eventually email you at least once during the posting of each chapter …

PS please leave comments and tell anyone who would like to read this to check out my story

Thanks all

Here come chapter 2

~ Christina

"What ?!" They all yelled in confusion

" I thought you said the white gem was the last one?" Hayley said still confused as the kids

"Well I have been studying an unusual pattern of energy over California, I just can't seem to get a lock on the source of the energy." Tommy explained

"How many more gems?" Kira asked

"Well if this energy is coming from gems ..would say five at least, but this energy is covering such a large area it could be anything … lets just hope if these are more gems Mesagog doesn't find them before we do." Tommy said

Five young adults stood in a familiar park of there childhood catching up planning to make a reunion when they stumbled upon a meteorite that was glowing, it seemed no one had seen it. The five young adults ran over to check it out. When they reached over to glowing meteorite they saw 5 strange colorful rocks, each one grabbed a rock. But what the strange part about it was each one picked up a rock they felt they drawn to. As soon as they placed them in there hands the five felt a strange surge of energy and strength, something that the five hadn't felt in a long time.

"Lets get these to the lab to find out what these are." the one with the dark navy rock

"Wow I haven't heard you say that in a long time." the one who held the crimson red rock said

"Just like old times" the one with the pink rock said

At the Cybercafé the four tens sat on the couch in the corner pondering the possibility of more gems. They also pondered the possibility of Mesagog getting his scaly and slimy hands on those possible gems well…. One evil ranger was one thing, but five evil rangers were a different story. The though gave the four shivers up and down their spines.

"If that field of energy are Dino gems.. We got to get a hold of them before Mesagog does." Conner said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: MAWHAHAHAHA! The reveal of the mystery rangers have come soon I'll post their new suits cause … you can say it I am awesome … :P

Okay enough chit chat let's get this show on the road

Here comes chapter 3

~ Christina

" How much longer Billy?" Jason asked

"Not much longer Jase, these rocks are very unusual… to say the least" Billy stated

"Huh?" Zack and Kimberly said in unison

"What is so special about these rocks?" Trini asked

"These rocks seem to hold a great amount of power… they also seem to give their owner a special gift."

"A Gift" the others asked

"Yes.. The crimson has ability to give it's owner extreme strength, navy has the ability to give it's owner some sort of energy force field, yellow has extreme energy to the point the owner won't easily tire out in battle, orange has the ability to send electric pulses through his palms to stun attackers, and the pink can give it's owner the ability of foresight."

"So who are these so called 'owners' Bill?" Jason asked

"Ummm… we are the owners, I think we just have just been summoned to be power rangers again." Billy said

P.s I know these are short I'll try to write more next time

Catch ya on the flip side


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello everyone I will be posting 4 and 5 … and today we will have a fight scene so stayed tuned

Btw thanks everyone for following I'll be posting the images of any outfits and ranger gear, morphers and colorful spandex uniforms on profile as well today so stop by later to check it out XD

Here is chapter 4

Back at the layer the kids watch Hayley and Dr. Oliver searched California for gems, but so far there was no luck finding the pin point location of the energy

"I don't understand finding our dino gems and dino eggs weren't this hard to find" Ethan said

"It could be possible Ethan that one of these gems has a power that is preventing me from getting pin - point location of the source of there energy." Hayley said without even taking here eyes of the screen

" Hayley do you think you can get us a general idea were to look?" Tommy asked

"Let me try …" Hayley said

Moments that seemed to drag on forever as Hayley typed away at the computer.

"HA! Got it …. It's somewhere around here." Hayley said pointing to the area inside a medium red circle on the screen

"Were is that ?" Trent asked

"Angel Grove" Tommy said

"Wasn't that were you grew up and first became a power ranger?" Kira asked

" Yeah" Tommy told Kira

"So now lets go look for them." Conner said

"Not so Fast Conner," Tommy said

"Angel Grove is not that small as it seems … but what is very unusual is the whole town is under a sea of energy. For all we know now it could be an aftereffect of the destruction of the power chamber over 5 years ago … it may not be gems after all." Tommy explained

"Great so your saying there is a possibility it is nothing" Conner said

"Yes, Conner I am afraid so, but we have a field trip to make sure, but don't get your hopes up." He warned

"WOO! Field trip !" Conner and Ethan said with an high five

At that moment the alarms went off and the kids groaned

"Looks like tat field trip will have to wait." Tommy told the kids

"Ready" Conner said

"Ready" the others said

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power"

And the five headed into Uptown Reefside


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Psssh…. Psssh! Guess what …. CHAPTER 5 is out ! And guess what there is a huge battle in this chappy and is super long too!

Btw parings in this story

Tommy/Kimberly (Later on)

Billy/Hayley (Later on)

Jason/ Trini (Married)

Zack/ Angela [she is a non- ranger, btw was also ft. in MMPR series and in this story she knows the secret] (Dating)

Trent/Kira (Dating)

Ethan/ Cassidy (Dating)

Conner/ Krista [she was in the episode were the tree by the school is getting knocked down] (dating)

Rocky/Tanya

Adam/Aisha

John (made up … I guess you can say he is her boyfriend from Australia)/Katherine

Some couples may not be featured in this story but may be in a short drabble/ Squeal

Oh and AN: I hate the stupid letter so … it never happened … in this story Tommy and Kim will be together for the first time… they never were together in High school, but they never admitted to each other they liked each other more then just friends … okay now that is settled

Here is chapter 5

*Meanwhile at Billy's Lab in Angel Grove

Everyone stared at Billy and Trini

"Why are you guys staring at us?" Trini asked

"Well … Sweetheart" Jason began to explain to his wife

"What Jay is trying to say is since you to are the brainiacs so you guys should be the ones to make the morphers." Zack said

" Just because were intelligent doesn't mean we are capable to make morphers." Trini stated

"Affirmative, just because we prosper more in the field of technology doesn't' make us able to poof up morphers." Billy said

"So who can make them?" Kimberly asked

"I just though of something…" Billy said as he walked to the corner of the garage were a giant while cloak and when Billy pulled it on the cloak a white buggie was revealed.

"The Rad-Bug?" they questioned

"It's the fastest way to get to where we need to go." Billy told

"But lets vote now that Zack doesn't drive at all." Kim said

"Agreed" Jason, Trini and Billy said

"What, that was one time .." Zack argued

"Yeah, one time to many." Kim said to Zack

The gang got in the car and Billy got in the driver's side

"Next stop .. Storage"

**Meanwhile **

Zeltrax and Elsa were in Uptown Reefside with Tyrannodrones along with several monsters. They interrupted from destroying the town when they notice that the rangers had arrived.

"Who invited the party crashers?" Elsa asked sarcastically

"We invited are selves .. I see you have been digging up my past." Tommy said as he stared down the three familiar monster of the past.

"Yes we have." Elsa said

"I hope you know that I destroyed them once I can do it again." Tommy said

"Dr. Oliver I can handle Zeltrax and Elsa .. You're the only one who can help the others to destroy the monsters." Trent said

"Alright , Trent" he agreed

" Primator, Dramole, Nimrod… attack" Zeltrax commanded

"Come on Monkey bring it on !" Conner said taunting Primator

The monkey charged Conner and the two went flying over the rail onto concert below.

"Woah!" Ethan said as they looked over the railing there two Red Rangers battling

"Which one is which ?" Kira asked

"Primator must see his reflection, force to the pier and have them look at their reflection in the water and make sure you fight together it's the only way you will defeat him." Tommy told Ethan

Ethan jumped over the side of the railing and called upon his Tricera Sheild and used it to ram the two red rangers to the water.

"Kira do you think you can handle Dramole?" Tommy asked Kira

"Yeah, I think so .." She said

"Don't breathe in the fumes he creates, it put you under his spell." He told her

"Alright Dr. O" she said as she ran up to fight Dramole

"I guess just you and me Nimrod." he said as he pulled out his Brachio Staff.

"Well long time no see…. I see you changed colors" Nimrod as she ran over to him with her staff about to strike the black ranger when he met her half way colliding swords.

"I destroyed you before Nimrod, I can do it again." He told as he caught her off guard and pushed he backwards with a kick.

**Meanwhile with Trent **

Trent was getting up from the ground recovering from the last kick

"Your outnumbered kid why don't you just give up." Zeltrax' said taunting the White Dino Ranger

Trent stood up an drew out his Drago Sword

"I guess it's time to bring out the heavy artillery … Super Dino Mode !"

Trent's regained his engery and his black diamonds turned into sharp spikes. He took his Drago sword and fired laser arrows and the Tyrannodrones fell to the floor and disappeared. Zeltrax and Elsa then stood back up

"Now it is an even fight." Trent said as he charged at full force

** Meanwhile with Ethan and Conner **

"Ouch Ethan what the hell was that for ?" Both red rangers said in unison

" To end this monkeying around once and for all!" Ethan said as he forcefully grabbed both rangers and held there helmets inches above the water. Soon the reflection of the ranger on the left changed from the red ranger to Primator. Ethan took Primator spun him around and jabbed his knee in his chest and Primator went flying backwards

"Thanks Ethan" Conner turned to his friend

"Dr. O said we have to take him together in order to defeat him." Ethan said

Conner and Ethan reached for there holster and grabbed their blasters

"Thundermax Saber Mode!" The both yelled and their blasters turned in to sabers

Both rangers charged the monster together and swiped there sabers at the monster. When the two knocked Primator to the ground Conner turned to Ethan

"Lets finish this poser, Ready?"

"You bet" Ethan replied

"Thundermax Blaster mode" they commanded as their sabers returned to blaster mode.

"Fire" Conner yelled

The two shot Primator and sparks flashed when the laser made contact with it's body. Sever shots later Primator fell to it's knees and exploded and all what was left was fire were Primator once stood. The two rangers put their blasters in their holsters and high- fived

"Now lets get back to the others." Ethan said

** Meanwhile with Kira**

Kira fell to the ground once again as Dramole knocked her off her feet a it traveled under ground.

"That's it you have made me very angry," Kira said in frustration "Super Dino Mode" and her white diamonds turned into spikes and she was now able to go airborne and Dramole tried to knock her off feet again Kira leaped into air and when Dramole surfaced she landed behind him. Dramole searched for the ranger but she was no where in sight suddenly Dramole felt a small tap on it's shoulder and when he turned around his face was met with the yellow ranger's foot and Dramole fell to the ground

"Need some help?" Conner asked

" You bet I could" she responded to her fellow teammates

"Super Dino Mode !" Conner and Ethan yelled and their white diamonds turned to spikes

After the three charged the monster the sent several swift kicks and punches when Dramole was weakened the rangers took out there Thundermax blaster fired simultaneously at the monster and Dramole too exploded

** Meanwhile with Tommy **

Nimrod finally got the up hand and knocked the black ranger on his back

"Surrender yet stupid stubborn ranger?" Nimrod taunted Tommy

"I am very offended Nimrod I thought by now you know I not the type too give up that easily .." Tommy said as he got back on his feet.

He raised his staff in the air "Brachio Staff Energy Orb Full Power." and the energy from orb stunned Nimrod

"Let's finish off" Conner saod

The four formed the z-rex blaster and destroyed Nimrod

**Meanwhile with Trent **

Zeltrax and Elsa noticed all the monster were destroyed and backed away from the white ranger

"we love to stay and chat, but we have bigger and better matters to take care off" and the two disappeared into a invisa- portal

"Great" Trent muttered to himself he suddenly felt a small comforting hand in his shoulder

" Are you alright?" Kira asked

" Yeah, they got away .. " Trent said

Tommy lifted his communicator to his helmet " Hayley do you think you can send us a ride?"

"All ready on it" she responded as the raptor riders and the two ATVs made there way around the corner.

"Let's head back to the layer and tomorrow we'll head to Angel Grove." Tommy told the others

They got on their vehicles and headed back

P.s change in plans this chapter was longer but I decided to post the next part later.. I promise tomorrow I put the outfits and such on my profile .. Thanks everyone for reading please comment

Catch ya on the flip side XD


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note : Ello lovelies! I just want to thank everyone who has subscribed to my story or to me personally, also if you like stories like this or ones similar to this please check out authors :

Sharingan Vampire

andyg2525

BellaRosa17

Piper Whitlock

One question was asked why are there to yellow rangers well either in the next chapter or two the new set of rangers will finally reveal them selves to the public of Reefside, and when they do on profile I will have links to how they look ( Trini suit is purple, put I felt it was more yellow then purple but when t Trini begins to fight I will clarify who is who Yellow or Purple- Yellow Ranger or something along those lines) and also if you haven't checked I started putting outfits up so check on profile to see. If anyone wants to they can make a trailer on you tube for me or make a banner just PM me if your up for the challenge. The trailer can be based off the chapters posted so far or you wait till more chapters are posted if it makes it easier for you

Thanks and here is Chapter Six

** At the Storage Facility

" Why are we here again?" Zack asked still curious Billy brought them here in the first place

"It should be here somewhere …": Billy mumbled to himself as he totally blocked everyone out around him as looked for they needed

They rangers walked around through the maze of crates and boxes for several minutes they Billy proclaim loudly "Here it is, I found it !" The rangers gathered around a large crate with a giant Lighting bolt on the front the looked at each other wondering what Billy kept in the larger crate. When Billy opened the large crate he step inside the darkness and several minutes came out with a familiar friend standing in front of them in all his glory Alpha took in his surroundings

"Alpha !" the four shocked rangers yelled as they ran up to the old robotic companion

"Aiyah Aiyah Rangers! What is the matter ?" Alpha asked the young adults

"We you to help us make morphers for these.." Billy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet pouch which he placed the gems in for safe keeping and opened the pouch and emptied into his hands to show Alpha

"Aiyah Aiyah I knew this day would come sooner or later." Alpha said as he walked into the crate again to come out again with a silver case and opened it it revealed 5 silver bracelets with room in the center to insert each gem

"What ?" the five questioned as they looked at the open case that Alpha held in his hands

"Wait how did you know we would need these." Kimberly asked confused how Alpha would know they would need these.

"Zordon told me one day he foresaw that the five of you would need to become rangers once again in the distant future, and he said you five would need new gear, weapons and morphers to help save the world once again."

The rangers then grabbed on silver bracelet and grabbed their gem and placed it into the open slot.

"Alpha how do we morph ?" Jason asked

" With a quick twist to the right and the bracelet converts into a morphers, give your command and then press the button and then you will metamorphosize into power rangers once again." Alpha explained

"Jason your command is crimson Triassic Power, Billy your command is Navy Triassic Power, Kimberly your command is Pink Ranger Dino Power, Trini and Zack your commands are Dino Thunder, Power Up" Alpha said

"The morphing sequence should become like second nature to you when the time comes." Alpha told them.

"Alpha will you help us again?" Jason asked

"Of course I will help you rangers." Alpha replied

"We can use our basement for headquarters we created a small secret layer just in case something like this would happen."

"Alright I guess the only thing to do now is to prepare for battle, I'll add the ability to commutate with the bracelet and set the computers in sync with local areas to scan for activity." Billy said as the other five followed him back to the Rad-Bug.

** P.S when I said things would come natural to them when they morph, what I mean is how they morph Jase and Billy will be similar to Tommy's , Kimberly's will be similar to Trent's and Zack and Trini will be like Conner, Ethan, and Kira's.

Also please review and let me know what you think ..

Catch ya on the flip side


	7. Chapter 7

N : So sorry guys but i have been sick recently i surgery on my front part of my shunt for stomach to find out the pain was being caused my gallbladder. Then Hurricane Sandy hit New York badly and then got hit by a Nor' Eastern. Also on top of that Highschool so here is what you been waiting for Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Next Day **

**Angel Grove**

It was the next day and Dr. Oliver took the teens to look for the source of the energy. Hayley had built them a special PDA to track the energy. As Dr. Oliver drove around the familiar area, Ethan read the readings coming off the PDA. Suddenly the PDA went nuts. When Dr. Oliver looked up it was the Angel Grove Park. They got out of the car to look around. Ethan held the PDA in his hand.

"This way guys." Ethan said as he lead to team toward the area the PDA was directing them.

When they ran over the hill they all gasped to see a meteorite in the ground with police tape surrounding it. Luckily no had touched it and no one was guarding it. When they reached the meteorite, examined it. There was nothing there, but the PDA went nuts like their was once a powerful essence on the space rock.

"What ever was there before was powerful." said

" Wait there is nothing ?!" Conner said

"Yep, but lets hope this isn't Mesagog's work." Ethan said

"So what do we do now?" Kira asked

" Let get back home and rest and pray Mesagog takes a mini-vacation for a while" said to his kids

"Agreed" The four teens agreed and headed back to the jeep.

Alright that was Ch.7 yes i know it's short but beggars can't be choosers XD

Hopefully i get the chance to post more soon.

Catch Ya on The Flips Side !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys before the new weeks starts and i disappear again, i am going to be kind and post another chapter XD

Here it is Chapter 8

The Next Day

Scott Household

Secret Layer

" Ok Bill what's on the agenda this morning?" Jase said sipping his coffee

Billy was sitting at the computer working on setting up the PC. Billy was nothing short of a genius. But to him setting up a working command center was too easy some would say Billy was cocky, but Billy didn't think so. He sipped the coffee that Jason placed next him.

"Hmm.." Billy hummed to himself.

"Well, mostly I will being doing the last finishing touches on the computer system, but after that I am all yours I guess... " Billy said, but Jase heard the uncertainty in his voice at the last statement.

"Is everyone else awake?" Billy asked

"Yes they are.." Jase said confused not sure what Billy was getting at.

Billy ran up the stairs to main level. Jason sighed and shook his head and sipped his coffee

"Billy is the only person on the face of this Earth that makes my brain tired this early in the morning." Jason grumbled to himself as he walked the stairs trying to find Billy

He finally caught up to his friend in the kitchen

"How do we go about this."Billy said. The gang looked up at Bill wonder what he talking about that required this much thinking this early in the morning

"Being a ranger, Billy of all people you should be the last person asking that question." Kimberly teased her friend

"No Kimberly who is going to lead us, because technically out of all us hear your we last to have a leading rank."

"What did we miss?" Jason,Zack, and Trini asked

" What is trying to get at after you guys left I took you spot and helped Tommy lead the team and there was ever an issue were Tommy could lead the team I would take head and Billy would temporary take mine." Kim said

"Then it's settled you two will be the leaders then." Jase said

Both Kim and Billy's face glowed pink with a blush and didn't know how to respond, especially Kim. She remembered when Tommy asked her to take Jason's spot next to him and she remember the jello felling in her legs, the dryness in her throat, and especially the red tomato blush. She would never admit it out loud but she remembered the crush she had on Tommy Oliver in High school and the crush she still had. Sure she had not seen him since she was visiting with Jason for his martial competition. But still he still haunted her every thought and every dream. Even saying his name out loud made her feel like pudding. She mentally sighed knowing that feelings would never be returned. She suddenly was daydreaming and realized the gang was now staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Umm..." she cleared her throat.

"Alright, you okay that Billy?" She asked hoping to take all eyes off her.

"Well, umm Kim it is nothing personal, but from judging your last time in this high position you worked very well with Tommy. Since he not here right now I believe Jason the second best thing, there personality and leadership qualities are very similar I feel we would function better if you two lead us ..." Billy rambled

"Well it's settled then" Jason said leisurely sipping his morning coffee

Alpha then appeared in the kitchen

"Morning Homeboys, Homegirls what's happening?" Alpha asked

The rangers laughed at the statement.

"Nothing much, yet Alpha" Zack said

"Alpha I noticed this morning there is no record for the new zords?" Billy asked

Before Billy could get an answer the sound alarms sent everyone running down the stairs.

There was an attack but it wasn't in Angel Grove, but in Reefside which was four hours from Angel Grove, two hours from Blue Bay Harbor and 6 hours from L.A.

"Great Ugly and Uglier plus motley crew" Kim said in a disgusted, yet sarcastic tone.

"Ready?" She asked

"Ready" The gang responded

"It's Morphing Time !" Kimberly said

"Pink Ranger, Dino Power"

"Crimson Triassic Power!"

"Navy Triassic Power!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up"

**AU** Sorry about format of this Chapter I was a wee bit lazy LOL

BTW From today to the 22nd of November, if there is nothing more new posted between these dates i give thee permission

okay catch ya on the flips side


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS !

SCREW HOMEWORK I WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER  
BTW SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE GRAMMER =P

Chapter 8

Meanwhile

Dino Thunder Headquarters

The alarms went off and everyone groaned, even Doctor Oliver. There wishes of Mesagog taking a mini- vacation were in vain.

"Not again, guess no Bahamas for Freak and Freakier." Conner said

"Let's get this over with, I've gone 3 days with no gaming. I am starting to think I am going through withdrawal" Ethan said

"I even didn't get a chance to pick my journal for writing and I have a gig this week." Kira said

"Well I have to summit drawing in for college and I haven't pick up anything yet." Trent said

"Alright guys I get it we have little free time but, now is not the time to complain." Doctor Oliver said to the kids

"Ready?" Conner said

"Ready!" The group responded

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power"

Downtown Reefside

"Do you guys take a break?" Conner asked when they approached Zeltrax and Elsa

"No, not really." Zeltrax said

"I hope Mesagog was more original this time or did he rip off someone else creatures." Tommy said

"Actually we just come with are selves and some friends, hope you're not too disappointed." Elsa said

"Enough with the small talk … Tyrannodrones attack!" Zeltrax commanded and the Tyrannodrones launched at the rangers

Not to far into the fight the rangers tired quickly and they were quickly being overpowered.  
When all hope was lost out of no were blast were fired from high above and sparks flew. Zeltrax, Elsa and the Tyrannodrones were sent flying in the other direction. When they looked up they were all in shock five new rangers stood energized and ready to fight. One looked like they modeled their armor after Trent's the girl just had no shield and pink diamonds. The male standing next to her was in crimson armor with a crimson shield like Trent's. His diamonds were and off gray and off black around the edges. There was an Navy one who had armor similar to Dr. Oliver. His diamonds were also a light gray with dark gray outlying the diamonds his accents on his morpher, belt and helmet were gold. There was an Orange one too and his armor looked like fire, it was brilliant looking and last but not least there was a purple one, most of here armor was yellow but her accents of her armor and her diamonds were purple.

"Wow!" The five said still in shell shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Zeltrax and Elsa said as they looked at the five new rangers.

"We were just going to ask you the same question." The one in white armor said

"Well there seems to be a change in plans, we will see you rangers later."

Zeltrax, Elsa, and the Tyrannodrones then disappeared through the invisa- portal. The rangers were all in shock. Both teams looked at each other; they almost looked like they were having a Mexican stand –off. Neither of the teams were willing to make the first move. Conner finally gave in and said..

"Where did you guys come from?"

"Good question, when you guys show up?" The pink ranger asked

"Hey! I asked first..." Conner said

"Well sorry kid, age before beauty." The crimson ranger said

"Okay how about this, we all demorph on the count of three." Kira stated

"Good idea." The purple ranger agreed.

"1…" Conner said

"2…" The pink ranger said

"2 ½ …" Conner said

"Seriously?!" they all shouted at Conner

"Sorry..." He said

"3" The pink ranger said and they all demorphed

They all stood staring at each other, their brains still trying to comprehend what they were now looking at"

"Wow …" all Conner, Ethan, and Kira could say

"Guys?" was all Tommy could say as he stared back at his old friends


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews here is chapter 10**

Also from time to time I will do first person.. Guess what it starts now

Chapter 10

Kim POV

Suddenly my knees felt like pudding and I wanted not to pass out. No one really made any sudden movements like they were trying to process everything. At least no one would noticed if I was staring, because I was. I took every visible part of him in. He cut his hair, it was spiked and gelled. He was wearing a black t-shirt. He had an awesome build as teen, but god damn, the muscles were well defined in the t-shirt. He was wearing denim - washed jeans and some work boots. Suddenly some had some sorta reaction to the situation and I had to snap out of it.

" Wait Tommy your a Ranger too?" Jase said

"Wait when did you, how did you, where did you .." even though he was talking to Jason his eyes were glued on me. I felt my cheeks growing hot and all I wanted to do was become invisible.

" Long story short we found the rocks, we found alpha, alpha gave us the pre - made morphers, the alarm for trouble goes off, we kick said troubles butt, and then now." Jason explained

" Maybe we should head back to my place and talk about this." Tommy said his eyes still on me.

"Umm.. Billy can you arrange Alpha to teleport to meet us there" was all I could manage to get out and oddly I couldn't remove my eyes off Tommy. It was like he was some sorta magnet and I couldn't move a muscle.

"Sure..." Was all I heard from Billy

"Come on lead the way Rainbow Boy" Jason said snapping the both of us out of it.

Tommy looked at Jason gave him a look and then started walking the way to his place. Everyone was laughing even the kids.

"Come on lets go !" Jason said and headed in the same direction of Tommy


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey People WOO! Two Chapters in a row!

Today is Tommy's POV Woo!

Here it goes !**

For a while I just stared, thank god everyone else was too so I won't look like a total freak for gawking at Kimberly Annabel Hart. She was wearing a dark pink top that hugged her curves perfectly, dark ripped jeans, and pink converse. She was also wearing the charm bracelet that Adam, Aisha, Billy and Rocky made before she left for Florida. Not only was she wearing that but, The falcon necklace I gave her as a parting gift to Florida. She wore the day she got, and it seems she never took it off. Her hair was slightly darker but she still looked like a fucking goddess, hell she could put a paper bag on her head and she could probably pull it only was it slightly darker,but her was placed in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were still the warm doe brown, the same ones I used to get lost in on a daily basis. Jason soon brought me someone out of my daydream

"Wait Tommy your a Ranger too" he asked

"Wait when did you, how did you, where did you .." I stammered like an idiot, I was talking to Jason but my eyes were glued at Kimberly like she was a magnet, drawing my in.

" Long story short we found the rocks, we found alpha, alpha gave us the pre - made morphers, the alarm for trouble goes off, we kick said troubles butt, and then now." Jason whole time he talked I didn't even bother to look at him, my eyes still on Kim. I mentally slapped my self seeing if that would help any but, I couldn't seem to move my eyes and for the first time i noticed she was staring back at me the same way.

" Maybe we should head back to my place and talk about this." I said and luckily my voice sounded a bit stronger then my confidence. She was the only women that can make me feel this way, like I am mouse inside room full of starving cats.

"Umm.. Billy can you arrange Alpha to teleport to meet us there" Kimberly said, her voice was beautiful, my memories did her no justice what so ever. Her doe brown eyes locked on me as she spoke to Billy

"Sure..." Was all I heard from Billy, he might said something else but, I was still to busy looking at Kim to notice

"Come on lead the way Rainbow Boy" Jason said snapping the both of us out of it.

I looked at Jason, I glared at him and then started walking the way to my place. Everyone was laughing even the kids. Luckily my back was turned back to them because my face was beat red. I could hear her laughter, I could pick it out of any crowd and suddenly whatever anger I had from Jase's comment earlier melted away with sound of her beautiful giggle.

"Come on lets go !" Jason said and heard footsteps pick up behind me


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry it been a long time. In December I had a major surgery, I had my gallbladder removed and I have been doing make up since then... Now I fell in gym and badly sprained my right knee if you haven't guessed yet I am more of klutz then anything. So a celebration is in order... Let's pick up were we left off.

Chapter 12

Kim's POV

House of Dr. Thomas James Oliver

Reefside, California

Dino Thunder Headquarters

Walking into Tommy's basement was amazing. The secret layer is floor and walls were made up some type of stone. There was a large computer that was much advanced then many PCs today, but yet it wasn't as advanced as the original command center.

I felt a pair of hostile eyes on me and I suddenly took a step back. When I focused my eyesight to people in front of me, I found a young red head with emerald green eyes looking at me like I was the enemy.

Was she Tommy's girlfriend

God I wouldn't survive this if that was the case

"Dude is this your girlfriend?" Zack asked

DAMN YOU ZACK WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING MIND READER ... DEAR LORD

Tommy chuckled " Umm no Zack ... This Hayley we went to MIT together, she owns the local youth center here, Hayley's Cybercafe. She designed the morphers and all that fun jazz, paleontologist I am, rocket scientist I am not" he said

Suddenly it felt like the weight of the world was just lifted off my shoulders... So why is she still glaring at me, was she intimidated by me, did she like Tommy more then a friend like I did ...

"Well that was rather blunt Zack." Jason said

The whole room bursted with laughter, but her hostile emerald eyes were still on me. I suddenly felt shivers running up and down my back, all I wanted to do at this point was to crawl into a hole and die.

"Hey, you alright?" I was pulled away from my current trance by his gentle voice and I could melt to a puddle goo by now, but somehow managed to keep my self in one piece

"Umm yeah, It just after getting the new powers I have been feeling a little off." I said lying through my rotten teeth... What was I thinking saying that, now he going to more overprotective then usual ... Not that I don't mind... But that's not the point. Now I'm going to become the geek squad's lab rat, I feel like mentally slapping my self.

His eyes then filled with concern and worry, now I feel very guilty... "Here sit down" he said as he wrapped his arm around my small frame and walked me to the computer chair next to Hayley. Was this some sorta sick joke, is God punishing me for lying.

As soon as he started giving me unnecessary help to the chair I really didn't need, a bright ray of light appeared in the room and when it disappeared Alpha took it's place.

"Aye yi yi, what happened?" Alpha said as he watched Tommy helped me to the chair.

"Nothing Alpha ..." but before I could finished Tommy butted in

" No, it is not just nothing, we need to do tests to make sure the gem is stable and make sure it's not hurting you. No fighting until we got this sorted out." He said firmly, it was sexy as hell, but at the same time I hated when got all firm and commanding, more so when it as ranger business.

"Tommy, I am not a baby," I said

"I never said you were one." He said in reply

"The point is it's probably nothing, Billy already said I had a weird power, it's probably just that." I said, sticking to my guns

" We need run some test just to make sure then, please..." He said, his dark brown eyes pleading.

"Fine" I said with a huff.

"Thank you" He said giving me his famous smile and luckily I wasn't hooked up onto any heart monitors cause it would have definitely gave me away, cause at this point I could hear it in my ears.

" Okay now that settled, Alpha when were you going to tell us Tommy had the same powers?' Jason said to Alpha

"Aye yi yi yi, umm you never asked..." Alpha said sheepishly, and if he was human I bet my last paycheck that Alpha would be blushing

Everyone just shook their heads at Alpha's poor reason of not sharing all the details he knew

" Alpha is anything else your not telling us?" I asked

"Well Billy had made a statement about zords before the battel, well there are no zords because you have to find them and tame them." Alpha said nervously

"WHAT?!" Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and myself nearly shouted, but Tommy and the others didn't seem surprised

"Yeah, that's how we got our zords we had to go on prehistoric easter egg hunt, it was ok but, the fun part is raising the Raptor Riders." Ethan said with a grin on his face

"Fun!? You didn't raise them, I DID and I also hatched them and trained them and believe me it wasn't fun. " Tommy said to Ethan's last statement

"Well it was sure as hell fun watching you do it." Conner said laughing and cut short by Kira smacking the back of his head.

"Your such an idiot McJock." Kira said bluntly to Red dino ranger

"What ever rockstar." he said back in reply

"Wait..." I said

"What are Raptor Riders ?" I said

Conner made whistle using his finger and robotic look raptors ran into the layer. The made a low rumbling sound. There was Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black. They snarled at the guys and then looked at them with tilted heads and I couldn't help but laugh

" they act like dogs." I said with a laugh

They all perked up their head and came running eagerly toward me and started sniffing me like over-playful puppies and at the same time they were wagging their tails

I laughed and suddenly they were all licking me and the whole roomed laughed

I looked up at Tommy

"When do I get one of these?"


	13. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys sorry it been so long and I am very sorry to say this is not an update I am working on the ch 13, But I have come up with the worse disease ever known to writers... Yes that's right ... Wait, wait no not carpel tunnel... I have (Que dramatic music) writers block. I need an idea why Hayley is giving Kim the glare of death. Also post anything else you have in mind you for the story or what you want to see in ch 13. You can either comment your response or use PM. Thanks guys for reading and thanks to new readers for taking the time for reading my stories.**

**Christina**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Kim's POV

House of Dr. Thomas James Oliver

Reefside, California

Dino Thunder Headquarters

Never was their a moment in all my life were were I wanted to crawl into dark whole and just remain there forever, until today. The room downstairs had emptied and it was just Hayley and myself ... Please universe remind me again why this happening... Oh yeah now I remember the ginger here with obvious anger issues was glaring at me and apparently I looked sick to my stomach and of course my super hot best friend notices. This then leads me to lie... Because lets face it my brain has become completely and utterly mush since we have ran back into each other. This has caused me to have several tests because lets face it my super hot best is just not only perfect, but a tad overprotective ... Who the hell am I kidding, HE IS VERY,VERY, ( if I didn't mention it already ) VERY OVERPROTECTIVE. Hayley typed vigorously and harshly at the keys not even bothering to attempt to start a conversation, hell not even small talk. I was at my breaking point and I was about to explode... what the fuck is this chick's problem.

"Okay! What the hell is your fucken problem because ever since I walked in you have been giving the evil eye?" I yelled at her hoping no one upstairs heard

She seemed taken aback by the statement, like she had never been ever stood up to. Well that was changing as of today, I wasn't about to become a cheap rug and be walked all over.

She seemed to swallow the lump that had formed in throat.

" Look I know he is older then me, but were like siblings and are extremely close and we looked out for one another since college. I know that you guys were close and I know you left to do your own thing, but I could tell he missed you a lot. Now he seems so much happier even though you all walked in this place several hours ago. I just don't want him to be sad again when you fall off the face of planet after you pack up and leave again" she said and then sighed

I stood there awkwardly ... Umm that was not what I was expecting

"Oh... Okay I though you hated me or ... Well I just moved back to California so I am not going anyway soon." I said ... Well it was a half truth, which a step up from my last question and answer session earlier today.

"Great " she said as a warm smile spread across her face, "Nice to meet you by the way." she said as she reached out to hug me

"Okay sit back down before Tommy comes down and stabs me with the nearest sharp object he sees." she says with a laugh. Then it hit me I didn't realize I had been standing up.

I sat back down in the chair just in time they gang came back down the stairs

"Here" Tommy said as he handed me plate of food and a drink.

"Thank you" I said

When I looked down at the plate and had my favorite food, Fish and Chips and a Cherry Coke and I felt my cheeks grow warm knowing he did this for me.

"Hayley have you detected a defect in the gem or Kimberly genetic coding" Billy asked intrigued

I looked over to Hayley who looked to swooning over, luckily she was faced away from everyone, so only saw. I chuckled quietly, but she seemed to notice and cheeks became red with embarrassment. She cleared her voice and then began to speak

"Well, you were correct before that Kim's powers are quite unique, there no doubt about that, but, there are now flaws in the bonding between Kimberly and the gem. But when I preformed the test and I induced her premonitions and I forced them for a long period, her vitals changed dramatically .Her blood pressure went from 120/80 to 90/60/, Her heart rate went from 100 to 69, and her Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide levels changed greatly. "

CRAP SHE COULD HAVE WARNED ME... I'M NEVER EVER WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT ON MY OWN ANYMORE.

" Beside that all test came out normal... As long as she doesn't induce her visions and force them to last longer she should be fine. Kimberly was right she might be overwhelmed with her power, it may just take 24 - 48 hours for body to adjust to this lifestyle again" Hayley concluded

"Maybe you should relax for awhile " my friends for in unison

I raised both my hands in the air. "Alright, alright I surrender"

The chuckled and layed my head against the back of the chair. I had finished my meal while Hayley went over her findings. I didn't see who grabbed the dishes, but at this point, frankly I didn't care. But the full effect of tests were setting in and my eyelids felt heavy. I drifted in out for a while. Suddenly I heard him whisper, "I'm bring her upstairs". I did'nt open my eyes because my eyelids still felt heavy and my body felt like jello. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and lift me into mid-air and instinctually i lazily threw my arms around his neck. But before I knew it the gentle rocking of him carrying had me past out in seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Out From Under

Kim's POV

"TOMMY... TOMMY CAN YOU READ ME... TOMMY PICK UP THE DAMN COMM. GOD DAMN IT TOMMY !" Jason screamed over the comm.

"WHY IS HE NOT ANSWERING?" Trini yelled

" I not sure ..?" Billy said

"The signal is going through, he's not responding" Billy said

"TOMMY COME ON MAN, ANSWER US!" Zach yelled.

I couldn't move ... my body felt numb and I could hear each beat of my heart in my head.

Before I knew it we could hear alarms going off.

" WHERE THE HELL IS DOCTOR.O ?! WERE LOSING POWER... WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER !" Conner shouted over the comm from one of the megazords.

Next thing I knew the zord being operated by the enemy had grip on both zords.

"CRAP ! WE CAN'T BREAK FREE." Kira yelled

" WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SACRIFICE THE ZORDS" Jason yelled

"WAIT!" I yelled, it was first time I heard my own voice within the last twenty minuets.

"JUST WAIT A LITTLE BIT LONGER" I begged with them

"WE'LL ALL BE DEAD IF WE WAIT... WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW." Jason said

" ENGAGE AUTO DESTRUCT!" Billy shouted

" WE'RE TRYING" The kids yelled

The next thing I know we all on ground watching what seem like fireworks but, they were just all the zords exploding and when air cleared their was nothing left.

"NO!"

I Looked around I was in a strange room. I felt like was my skin soaked and when it felt it I realized it was sweat. The door to room swung open and everyone ran in like they were ready to fight. I must of screamed in my sleep.

" Kim you alright ?" Jason asked

I couldn't make words to express what I just saw. I felt lightheaded, it felt so real I thought to myself. Was that a vision, if that was the case I would do anything to prevent it from happening

" I think just had a vision in my sleep."

Hayley came running into room.

"I heard the alarms went off did you have a vision."

"Alarms?" I asked

"Yes, I have it set up when something is wrong with a Ranger, under attack or not, the alarm sounds."

"Yea, I think I had a vision." I told her

"What was it about?" Billy asked

Then I started to feel sick again ... Could I tell the truth... Better yet should I

" Umm it was all over the place, I really don't recall much sorry Billy." Everyone seemed to buy the lie, well everyone but, Tommy.

I waited to hear what he had to say, but he didn't call me out on it, and I thank God he didn't

"I going to get washed up." I stated as got up from the bed feeling like a empty shell of my former self. I entered the bathroom and closed the door.

I peeled off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I violently used the shampoo on my head, like if I scrubbed hard enough I could erase the horrible images from my head.

I finished up rinsed my hair and my body. I grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body. SHIT I FORGOT I AM NOT AT HOME SO I HAVE NO CLEAN CLOTHES. But, when I walked back out into the room it was empty but their clothes folded on the bed with a note on it.

**_Here are some old clothes of mine, you could borrow them. By the way if you ever need to talk you know were to find me_**

**_- Sincerely T._**

I felt my heart rate pick up and my breath hitch in my throat and of course on cue my cheeks grew warmer

I threw on the new clothes, and even it smelt faintly like him. I drew in a deep inhale of the sweet scent and stepped out into the open living area. Where everyone was waiting for me. They gave me shy smiles... Now I stand corrected This is the most awkward moment in my life.

**That's Chapter 15 for ya **

**** Okay I decided to name my Chapters here are the names****

**Chapter 1 : Breaking News**

**Chapter 2: You Got to be Kidding**

**Chapter 3: Back into Action**

**Chapter 4: Angle Grove Here We... Never Mind**

**Chapter 5: Deja Vu**

**Chapter 6: Alpha !**

**Chapter 7: A Little Too Late**

**Chapter 8: Ready ... Set ... Morph**

**Chapter 9 : Big Reveal**

**Chapter 10: It's Him**

**Chapter 11: It's Her**

**Chapter 12:Welcome to the Layer**

**Chapter 13: Author's Note**

**Chapter 14 : Awkward**

**Chapter 15: Out From Under**

**BTW: If your wondering ch15 was inspired by the song Out of Under - Red**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Over My Head **

Kim's POV

"How you doing?" Jason asked

"Alright, I feel better now." I said quietly

"Well that's good to here." Zach said

Suddenly the sent of pancakes, strawberries, and bacon hit my nose.

Tommy and Hayley walked out of the kitchen and into the living room

"Hey" they both said

"Hi" I said in reply still speaking quietly.

"Breakfast is ready." Hayley said

Suddenly I felt something damp on my cheek, my hand moved to my face. It was tears I had no idea how or when I started.

"It's okay" Tommy said as he wrapped his arms round my tiny body.

"Come on let's go eat." he said and I could hear the footsteps behind me, so the others must be close behind

There was chocolate chip pancakes, freshly cut strawberries, and bacon on the was also coffee, tea, and a fresh cold pitcher of orange juice. These are my favorite breakfast foods. Naturally my face would be red, but at this point I felt detached. Tommy pulled out the chair and sat on it. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. I leaned my head on his shoulder and ate the meal in-front of me. Usually I would more self conscience of myself, but at this point it didn't matter.

My mind continue to wonder back to that horrible nightmare of a vision.

"Do you want to tell them" Hayley suddenly said.

"No, I will." Tommy said

"We think it would be best if you all stay here." he said

"Tommy..." Jason and Trini said

"I will not take no for an answer. " He said firmly

" We have enough room at our house and we also have a base" Jase argued

"I understand, but you live outside of Reefside and we want to monitor your gems and how you react to them. Must of you still are struggling to harness or even control the powers. It be not only more convenient, but safer too." he said

They sighed knowing it useless to argue.

"Fine, but we all have to go back to our place so they can get their luggage and Trini and I have to pack."

"Fine we'll drive there after lunch." he said

He then turned to me and said " Why don't you go rest on the couch while we clean up."

I nodded my head and walked over to the couch in the living room curled up into a ball on the couch and closed my eyes hopping when I wake up I feel better.


	17. Chapter 17

_****Hey guys here is Chapter 17 there some Billy x Hayley fluffy goodness in this chapter enjoy ****_

**Chapter 17**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

**Kim's POV**

The bright light shining in the room awoke me from my nap. I opened my eyes, sat up, and stretched my tired muscles. I looked up at the digital clock which said 11:45 am. I was slightly shocked that I actually slept for extra 3 hours. I got up off the couch and went down to the layer. I walked down the cold stone steps, now I really wished I had warm fuzzy socks. Startled by the opening of the layer door everyone of course turned around to look. God when can I just enter a room unnoticed... Is that to much to ask for and I guess so because I have a strange feeling this will be happening quite often.

"You look better." Hayley said with a warm smile across her face

"Thanks, I feel better." I said and this time I meant it. Though the images will never disappear from my mind, I somehow feel more, refreshed.

"So what are we doing today."

"Well I am going to work on the ATVs and Raptor Riders."

"What's wrong with them?" Trini asked

" The battle they were in right before you guys joined was pretty intense and got their vehicles destroyed. I have to fix them."

"Well, we were going to go get our bags but, if you wish Hayley I can remain behind and help you work on the bikes and ATVs." Billy said with pink cheeks

"Thank you Billy but, what about your luggage?" Hayley said her cheeks just as pink.

"Don't sweat it, I get your luggage Main Brain have fun in techno heaven" Zack said making both their faces even more darker shade of pink. Trini had made her way across the room to stand beside me both us not able to resist we both giggle at the romance slowly building between Billy and Hayley.

"Come on lets go get our stuff." Jason said

"Can we join too" Conner asked

"Sure, why not rookie" Jason said

"Jason," I said, "what did I say about calling people rookie." I said

Jason looked down at his sneakers and said "It is not nice and unnecessary." he said

"Ok, now what do say to the kids?" I said

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

We walked up the stairs back into the living room and proceeded from their to out the door.

As we were walking outside and Tommy came up me chuckling "So, that's were that came from?"

My face felt hot, good thing we were outside I came blame the sun for the pink blush.

"Oh, that yeah it's nothing really, Jason has a tendency of being an idiot sometimes and has no verbal filter, Trini and I have to keep in check." I said

It took us about one hour to get to Jason and Trini's place. Zack went to get his and Billy's luggage. I went into my guest room and gabbed my luggage. I originally packed for just a week, not thinking this may become a big deal. I guess we'll be making more then one trip, good thing my apartment is in Reefside. We back the luggage in the car and headed back to Tommy's place

**** Meanwhile in Dino Thunder HQ ****

"Screwdriver" Hayley said

Billy handed her the screwdriver

Several minutes later she handed back

" Combination Pliers" Hayley said

Billy reached into the tool box and handed her the pliers

"Dammit, umm... The pliers are to small can you hand me Interlocking Joint Grips" she said and the they exchanged tools.

After she was done with it she handed it back "Dikes"

"Okay now I need a wrench." she said as she handed Billy the dikes in exchange for the wrench.

"Come on ... COME ON ! It's stuck ... Um Billy can you please help me." Billy stood up and hovered behind Hayley

"Okay 1... 2... 3..." she said and they both pulled.

They pulled so hard Billy fell on the floor and Hayley fell on top of him. They both looked at one another and started laughing hysterically. When they stopped their eyes locked and their lips were inches apart but, suddenly the moment ended when voices and footsteps could be heard from upstairs.

"So where are you going to sleep bro?" Jason said to Tommy as we walked back into the house

"What kind of question is that Jase?" I said to Jason's statement

"I'll sleep on the couch it's no big deal." Tommy said

"Wait, I'm sleeping in ... No I'll take the couch.." I said

"No I have the couch .." He said not taking no for an answer

Before I knew it we were bickering like an old married couple

"YO ! RESPECTED CORNERS YOU TWO!" Zack said to shut us up

"I have an idea why don't you to share the damn bed it's big enough for two. Just put a pillow in between the two of you." Trini said trying to play negotiator.

I looked down at my feet and I think Tommy did too.

"Fine." both us said in a sheepish tone.

"Ok, now that's taken care of I have another question... Why are Hayley and the kids staying ?" Jason said

"Well, Hayley stays cause the attacks have become so sporadic this just more of a convenience. Well Kira, Ethan, and I are here cause Mesagog, Elsa, Zeltrax killed are families and we have no where to go. Trent well his father is Mesagog." Conner said but the last statement had had a slight bitter tone. In response Kira punched Conner in arm.

He histed in response and rubbed his now sore and possibly bruised arm.

"God imagine if one us were related to Rita or Zedd?" Jason said

"Don't go their" Tommy and I said at the same time.

"What are you two taking about?" Zack asked

"Remember when I got captured by Samurai Fan Man, well during the night before I had a nightmare that my dad married Rita."

They all laughed and my face felt like it was on fire.

"I remember you telling me that story before I got thrown into that tree." Tommy said

"I warned you, it's not my fault you didn't listen." I said

"Hey guys how the bikes and ATVs coming along" Trini asked and I turned to see Hayley and Billy standing just outside the entrance way to the layer down below

"Were half-way done." Hayley said

"Wow that quick? Good thing you stayed behind Billy." Tommy said

"Is just me or anyone else hungry." Conner said

"Your always hungry." Kira said as she rolled her eyes

"Come lets go eat." Zack said

As we walked into the kitchen I turned to Tommy

"Now, he sounds like Rocky." I said with chuckle

"Don't remind me." he said as he chuckled along

**A/N : Hey guys Summer Break WOO! So more updates coming soon. By the way links for what the house looks like are on my profile page. Some links may not work... sorry about that, but don't freit ... you can find it on my polyvore account minipov or you can just copy and paste the link in the address bar or you internet browser. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Young Volcanoes

The day seemed to fly by before are eyes and it was now time for dinner.

"Hey lets have barbecue." Jason said

"That's a great idea Jase lets go fire up the grill." Tommy said

"To the Pool !" The kids shouted and began to take off to their rooms

"Wait kids, the guys don't ..." Tommy began to say

"Well I told them to pack some suits cause of our pool so they have some." Jase said

" What about you and Trini."

"I have one." Trini said

" I have one too but, I am not going in ... Leaving you to manage to the food I want to be alive tomorrow morning." Jason said with chuckle

"No why don't you two go, I'll cook." Hayley said

"Hayley are you sure." Tommy asked looking at her

"Yeah, plus it's my turn to cook tonight." she said

" Umm you can go first." Tommy said and I remembered were now sharing a room.

I went into the room quickly got into my bathing suit and grabbed my pool bag which held my sunscreen, sunglasses, and beach towel. I slipped on my flip flops and head out to the living room to tell Tommy he could go into his , he wasn't there. Maybe he went outside but when I walked to the backyard he wasn't there.

"Hey Jase have you seen Tommy." I asked

"Umm no not recently why?" He asked

"I wanted to tell him he can get ready now. But I can't seem to find him."

"Okay I'll let him know if I see him." Jase said

I saw Trini laying on one of the lounge chairs and walked up to her and layed on the one next to her.

"Love your swim suit." we both said at the same time and we both laughed

I reached into my bag and pulled out my sunglasses and relaxed and when the shouting in the house came closer to the backyard I knew the kids and the guys were almost outside.

I had to remember not to salivate when he walked outside. I chanted this in mind but when he walked out nothing could have prepared me for this moment

The guys came out running at full speed and launched themselves in the pool, while he took his time.

Thank God I took my sunglasses and put them on since he couldn't see me checking him out.

My assumption was right he did fill out out more since highschool and his six pack was certainly a sight for sore eyes. He had several various tattoos on his upper arms. Jason pulled himself out the pool.

"Are you two going to join or lay around. " Jason taunted

"Well.." I began

"Sure" Trini said and got up and jumped into the pool.

"Come on Kim." Jason begged I got up removed my sunglass and flip flops and stood on the edge of the in-ground pool before me. I wondered if the water was warm and suddenly it hit me

**Vision**

" Ha" Jase yelled as he ran to push me into the Pool

"Ha!" he yelled and I did a cartwheel and Jase fell in the pool after losing his balance.

Tommy chuckled "Trying to prank the psychic" he said

Jason frowned knowing his plan was a failure

"Well the trick is not to think." He said and suddenly he grabbed me the waist and jumped into the pool

I opened my eyes and he was just inches from my face and his hands still on my hip. His eyes glued to mine and smirk across his face when he pulled us up for air I instinctually wrapped my arms around his neck and began to cough up the pool water that had entered my lungs when he surprised me.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"No ... I inhaled pool water" I said sarcastically in between coughs

"Well her sense of humor is still intact. " Zack said laughing

Once I caught my breath I released my grip on him and suddenly felt sick. What was wrong with me. How could one person have such an effect on me, was this even normal... probably not.

I tucked these thoughts deep in my mind saving them for another time. We all enjoyed are quick swim. It was nice just to hang out and enjoy each others company.

We got out of the pool and tried off and walked over to the fire pit near the outdoor kitchen.

There were hot dogs, buggers, fries, sodas, beer and mike's hard lemonade products for the adults, chips of sorts, and other items necessary for a barbecue

I grabbed a hot dog and Mike's hard pink lemonade and took a seat between Tommy and Trini.

By dark we sitting, laughing, drinking, and telling wild stories

"Okay in your own opinion each, what was the funniest moment as a ranger." Conner said

"Okay I'll go first," Jason said, "Well the first one is more of a funny moment I observed." He said

" That is when Billy and Kimberly switched brains." he said and laughed and everyone joined in I looked over at Billy's face and it glowed a light pink, probably the same shade of face now.

"When the hell was this. I think I missed all the fun stuff." Tommy said with a chuckle

"To my calculations I believe two days before you arrival to Angel Grove." Billy said

"Man... I missed it by that much? Damn!" Tommy said

"It was so funny watch how awkward they were. First Kimberly dressed Billy like he was a male model and all the women in the school dumped Zack to drool over Billy and Billy lets say he didn't have an eye for fashion at that point in time. Then when we did are row call when we entered our zords Kimberly didn't know what to say... She was all 'Kimberly... Billy... Ummm Here!' and Billy was ... well just as awkward." Jason said

"But the experience that I was apart of that was funny was when I tried to use sign language to try to communicate with a deaf girl that earlier told us that her friends were kidnapped by Goldar." Jason said

"Oh I remember that you told her your dog smelled." I said with laugh

"Okay my turn." Zack said

"I think the funniest moment I experienced was when Mr. Caplan put us in detention and we had leave and morph and save Angel Grove, but Bulk and Skull were there as well and I blind folded them and made them stick their fingers in their ears and told them that I was the great Zachery and I could make us disappear. They actually bought it and they couldn't figure how I did it. When we were finished Alpha teleported us in the cabinets and I think we left them speechless. " Zack said with a laugh

"Man I really starting to believe I missed out." Tommy said shaking his head

" Speaking of Alpha... Where is he?" I asked

"Oh Hayley and I temporary teleported him to Edenoi he need to visit a few friends and see King Lexian. We actually hopping Dex would come to help."

"Dex the masked rider guy you guys met while I had to save Angel grove with a fever of 101.3 fever. " I said

"Your still upset over that?" Tommy and Billy said

"Wait you made her what!?" Jason asked slightly angry

"That's Zedd fault not ours we told her not to join and to rest while we took care of matters for Alpha on Edenoi." Tommy stated

"Affirmative, Zordon only asked Kimberly to fight until we were able to return," Billy assured

"Okay moving on." Jason said

" Okay I pick it up." Trini said

"Well I would have to say when Rita's monster Shellshock made me run non stop." She said with a laugh.

"You weren't tired?" Kira asked curious

"I had no choice I was under one of Shellshock's spells."

"I guess it my turn... Ummm I would have to say one of the more ludicrous events of my ranger carrier would have to be when I made a jump shot over Zack and had him pay for all of are lunches." Billy stated

" Oh yeah I remember that because that was the same day we found out that was of few things Tommy couldn't do perfectly. He can't play basketball to save his life. When they boys were playing it was Tommy vs Jason and Zack and Kimberly and I were the cheerleaders and half way through the game we chose sides and we both knew Jase and Zack were going to win, but Kim decided she would sympathy cheer for Tommy because he stunk so bad at the game." Trini said while bursting out into fits of laughter and my face felt suddenly hot.

"Sympathy Cheerleader... was I that bad?" Tommy said

"Yeah ... Sorry" I said sheepishly

" It was also the day we Jason and I threw Bulk and Skull into a hot dog vending after harassing Kimberly." Zack said

"Wait ... What when did this happen?" Tommy asked

"Man your right you missed all the fun stuff. It was after you left to work out at the juice bar." Zack said chuckling after realizing maybe Tommy was right about him missing all the fun stuff,

"Okay Kim your turn." Jason said

"Well I have two stories." I said

"First would have to be when Zedd and Rita teleported Tommy, Rocky and I into the the Storybook Tommy bought me at the school fair."

"A storybook?" the kids asked

"Well see my parents divorced and my dad used to read to my Grumble the Magic Elf when I was little and I lost book soon after they divorced and Tommy bought it for me and plus the money went to local shelter so it was going to a good cause. " I explained

"The other time." they then asked

"When I was teleported to the Wild West and basically time traveled and met Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Bulk, Skull and Ernie's ancestors. That day was to say ... Very amusing."

"Your turn fearless leader." I said using his old nickname Trini and I came up with.

"Well their the time Alpha tried to help me put your float design back together and he glued his hand to the wrench that I needed. There was also the time I put a fake spider on Zack's shoulder. Umm let see there when Zedd and Rita also sent down a monster the made us dance non stop and the Machine Empire made a monster that made Tanya and I sing non stop as well. " he said and everyone laughed at the all the moment Tommy could possibly think of

"Oh their was the time when bulk and skull harassed you on your bad day and I made Bulk fly down the wet hallway into the janitors mop bucket."

"What?!" The others shouted

"Well he charged me and I spun him around and pushed him. The floor was wet and he slid all the way down." he explained

"Wow I wished we had stories to tell, but I think we told you all of them at lunch we haven't been in the business as long as you guys were." Conner said

"Don't worry kids when you older and the new rangers come along they'll want to here all things you guys guys will have moment trust me." Jason said

"We all should be getting ready for bed come on it's been a long day." Trini said

We all cleaned up and once where done we headed to our respected rooms. I went in the master bathroom got changed into some pajamas and washed up. I knocked on the to make sure it was okay and suddenly lump formed when I opened the door and Tommy was siting on the edge of the bed shirtless and only in pajama pants.

"You sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" I asked but deep down inside my body wanted me shut up and to climb into bed with him.

"No it's fine, lets go to bed." He said and we climbed into bed facing each other.

"Good nigh." He said

"Good night" I responded and I closed my eyes and prayed the nightmare didn't return.

AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait. If you didn't this chapter was inspired by Fall Out Boys new song Young Volcanoes off of there new album Save the Rock and Roll and also because I found for birthday my dad is taking me to see FoB and Panic! At the Disco on September 7 at the Barkley Center/ Anyway new outfits will be posted so check my FanFic page.

Catch ya on the Flip Side ;)


End file.
